The present invention relates to a tool for opening a can or the like, and more particuraly to a can opener.
Tools for opening cans or the like are known in the art and widely utilized in household. They effectively serve their purposes. However, at the same time they possess some disadvantages. A surface of a wall of the can which is opened is not smooth inasmuch as a plurality of small projections remains after cutting. These projections are very sharp and therefore dangerous for a user. At the same time the projections worsen appearance of the opened can. On the other hand, it is not easy to open a can by a hand-operated can opener. First of all, the known can opener is not reliably held or clamped on a can to be opened whereby additional efforts must be applied for firmly holding the can opener in order to prevent its tilting or displacement. Second of all, a substantially high force must be applied for opening a can or the like, which makes the opening process very difficult and even impossible for some users, such as children. In addition to the above-mentioned considerations, the known hand-operated can openers have a complex construction and are not easy to manufacture. Since a high force is required to be applied, the known hand-operated can openers are generally provided with elongated handle in order to obtain amplification of force applied by a user. Finally, the known can openers are not convenient for both a left-handed and a right-handed person.